Meeting My Mechanic
by Ohyesidid
Summary: Castiel's car is making a odd noise, so he goes to a mechanic on the edge of town. He was not expecting the hot Dean Winchester to give more than his car the time of day. Very AU everyone. Complete.
1. Hello, Madison

Supernatural

Sup! I do not own the show or its characters, I love this show it is so awesome. Now I know nothing about cars or how long they take to fix I am just throwing a problem and fixing time. I have no idea if it is true. Hope you enjoy it. Peace.

My car is making a rumbling noise and since I don't know anything about cars I decided to head to a professional. It's a small place at the edge of town, not somewhere I would usually go myself but my brother told me this place was the best.

Gabriel was at my place last week and was telling me about this place after his car broke down the street. He walked over here to see if there were any tow trucks available, after talking to the owner the guy walked over with him to look at his car.

Touched a couple of things under the hood and had it running in five minutes. When Gabriel tried to pay him he waved it off telling him it was no problem.

Not many people have the capability of impressing my brother, but this guy did I could tell did. When he called me to tell me he would be late for lunch, he explained what had happened. By the time he finished telling me his story, I could tell this guy made a good impression on him.

So I decided to check it out since my car was starting to act funny.

It is a clean place, nice and neat too. With a spacious waiting area, there are some colorful paintings on the wall. Stepping up to the counter I can see a few books sitting on the desk behind the receptionist, I notice they are law books.

"Hello, can I help you sir?" I stand next to the counter as I explain why I am there.

"Yes my car is making a noise, I want to get it checked out in case its something serious."

She leans forward slightly to show off her cleavage she gives my ring finger a quick glance as she fills out the paperwork. She takes my keys slowly brushing her hand with mine and with a very big smile too, she gives me a long look as she does.

Still smiling she says, "The mechanic will take a look at it now sir." How is she still smiling at me, man she must be having a good day.

"Thank you." I smile back because I may not be straight but when a pretty girl smiles at you, you smile back.

I sit down in the waiting room reading some magazine about the newest celebrity diet, it's just silly that people would eat crackers and lemon juice and expect to be skinny in a day. I should have brought a book to read and save myself from this magazine.

I pick up another one, this time a car magazine on the latest models. Frankly, anything was better than last week's celebrity magazine. I skim through the articles until I find one that looks promising, I can feel eyes on me as I sit there.

Looking up I can see the lady at the deck watching me under her lashes, when I meet her eyes she blushes but doesn't look away. I turn back to my article after a moment, thinking of some of the ways she will try to give me her number.

She looks like a nice girl; to bad I will never call her. I glance up to see a young man walking up to the shop through the big windows in the front. He looks like a 20 something guy, with long shaggy brown hair, tall and wearing blue jeans with a sweat jacket.

I was surprised when he comes into the shop, stopping at the counter to talk to the girl at the counter. He gives her a very charming smile as he takes a moment to lean on the counter.

"Hey Madison, he done yet?" Madison so that's her name, I will have to remember to use it when I leave.

"No he is checking one last car, shouldn't be too much longer if you wanna hang around." He nods his head before checking his watch.

"Yeah thanks I think I will." Turning around he takes long strides to the chairs, I must admit he is a good looking kid. Not my type at all I go for the more bad boys than anything else.

When he sits down across from me I can see that he is indeed a young guy, and in school from the looks of the backpack, he sat in the chair next to him. Pulling out a large book he begins to read, I wonder why he is here he didn't drive.

Maybe his car is already here, but Madison did say 'he' would be done soon. So maybe his dad, the more I think on it the more I decide I'm right. I go back to my article on 'the economy of SUV's' before he notices me staring.

When I finish my article I notice that's it's almost one, I really should grab some lunch after this.

I glance up as I hear the door on the back wall open, hoping it is the mechanic I turn to see who it is. It is a man who is skinny and hot wow; he looks to be around 26 and is in a mechanic uniform. He stops at the desk to talk to Madison.

I can't hear what she is saying, not that I could anyway if I had been trying. She motions over to the sitting area as she speaks. Catching movement out of the corner of my eye, I turn back in my seat facing the right direction.

To see the younger man who came in earlier move to put his book away, I am slightly confused when he makes no move to leave, just sits like he is waiting on someone.

"Sammy! Hey I am almost done here, wanna grab some lunch?" I startle a little when I hear a very sexy voice coming up behind me. It was very nice, long and gravely, maybe? I can hardly describe it.

"Sure, Dean take your time."

If they know each other than that explains why he came in just to sit around for an hour, "Castiel I checked out your car, it would seem that your muffler is about to go. Simple to do takes no time and doesn't cost that much."

I am stunned for a few seconds before I can respond, I can see what was his name? Sammy slightly laughing behind Dean's back, "If it could be taken care of now that would be great."

Nice, made it thought the sentence without stuttering, "Cool shouldn't take me long." He turns to leave ruffling the kid's hair as he goes, causing Sammy to smack his hand with a glare.

"Sammy, order us a pizza it should be here by the time I'm done." Without a backward glance he is gone again.

Taking another look at the kid I see him pull out his cell phone to order said pizza, when he is done I see him picking up a magazine to flip through.

Alone with my thoughts for a few minutes I can think, man that guy was hot and I don't mean hot I mean really, super, bad boy hot, how can anyone be that hot. "Sir, would you like anything to drink?"

By the arched eyebrow Sam was giving her behind her back, I was getting the impression that she didn't usually do that with the customers. Smiling back at her I give her my most charming voice, "No thank you Madison I'm fine."

By her blush I can see she is surprised and pleased that I knew her name.

"Alright let me know if you change your mind." When she turns I can see that she realizes Sam is there, "Sam what about you?"

Giving her a big smile, "No thanks Madison." When I turn around I catch Sam looking at me and he doesn't look away when I meet his eye.

"So how's it going?" I work in a family own business and have made many public speaking events, but this kid staring at me is unnerving. Once I really get a chance to look at him I can see he and Dean truly do look alike.

"Good, same old same old, how about you?"

Still staring me down I give him my best casual answer, "Same."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you just sitting here?" I really want to know, it is starting to bug me.

"Waiting on my brother, he is the mechanic who just came out." That would make sense, wouldn't it; I nod my head as I go back to another article in my magazine. They have some pretty good gens if they both look that good.

Twenty minutes later as the pizza arrives, Dean comes back out and looking just as good as when he left. I keep my neutral expression in place and my best professional body language I can.

"Castiel, all done everything else looks good; Madison can ring you out at the counter." Giving me a big, nice smile, I can't help but smile back. As he walks over to the counter I can't help but stare at his backside.

Man does it look good, I stop myself before I can do anything too embarrassing. I see Dean take a slice out of the box before taking a bite; he is nodding at something Sam said. "Here you go Castiel, you have a great day."

"Thank you Madison, you also have a great day." She blushes as she hands over my paperwork and giving me back my credit card.

"Madison, I am going to head out but Bobby is here until closing, just call me if you need anything." Dean tells Madison as he finishes off the slice in his hand and grabs his coat. I am almost to the door but have to go back for my keys that I left on the counter.

"No problem Dean, Jo should be here in a couple hours. We should have everything covered it has been slow today." He gives her a very charming smile that melts my heart a little, I don't hear his replay due to the fact I am at the door.

That in itself is not anything special, but the fact the kid Sam is holding it is. He gives me a knowing look as I move past him, telling him thank you. "Sure thing."

I have not liked girls since I was five and decided they were gross and I wanted nothing to do with them. As I got older I grew out of that, but still not dating any girls. When I turned 15 I came out to Gabriel and that was the end of it.

I have had many boyfriends and dates over the years but I have never felt like that before. As I am sitting in my car I can see the man of my thoughts get into a car with his brother. That kid looked smart; hopefully he won't tell Dean what he thinks he saw.

When I hear my phone beep telling me I have a message, I bring myself out of this fog I had myself in. I tell myself that even if Dean was a hot guy it would never work and I need to let it go.

But even as I set it in the back of my mind I can still remember how he smiled and walked, not to mention the love he showed his brother. In the few short minutes they were together that was plainly obvious.

As was the fact that Sam waited in the waiting room for an hour for Dean to get off, it makes me realize that Gabriel and I haven't hung out in a while. And while I find myself wishing that Dean is single and gay, I know it would be a waste.

I need to get my mind off of this, so I call Gabriel, "Gab, what are you doing?"

"Just finished up at work. How is your car?" I smile at my brother's tone; it says I will do bad things if you even breathe wrong.

Knowing he only gets like that after a bad day, I do the only thing that makes sense. "My car is fine I will tell you about it over dinner." When I hear nothing but silence I know it was a really bad day.

"I'll buy you a beer."

"Fine, I will meet you there." Smiling I hang up and do not let my mind wonder to a certain mechanic.

Best show ever! Hope you liked it.


	2. Noah's Mistake

Supernatural

I don't not own the show or the characters. Enjoy.

4444444444444444444444444444 44444

Gab and I are eating at a bar in the center of town and it's a good place with good food. I found it when I was looking for a client's coffee shop, walked in to a nice atmosphere and a happy customer base.

We talk shop and eat for a few minutes before I ask Gab about his day, as I have already bought him a beer I expect a good story. Gabriel is art dealer to some very high end clients but he has one gentleman on his staff that isn't all there.

"So my errand boy Noah needs to have his head examined. I ask him to pick up two packages across town both would have taken him an hour. He comes back five hours later with a kitten and some cardboard boxes."

That does sound bad but I wait for Gab to continue I have found that's you get more out of him when you just let him talk.

"So, I of coarse ask him where is has been and where are the paintings, he tells me that they were to heavy so he put them in the back of a truck and when he came back to get them the truck was gone."

Damn, "How much were the paintings?"

"Over four hundred thousand dollars." We both sit there in silence thinking that over, to lose two painting worth that much would be devastating. I take a real look at my brother and I can tell he is tired and has been trying to find these paintings.

"What happened after that?"

Taking a deep breath and cracking his neck I get the end result, "I had Noah look for them and when he couldn't find them I fired him. I spent all day trying to explain to the owner why I didn't have his paintings."

I pay the check and we both stand up to leave, "So if I don't find those paintings I could loss the gallery, this guy is going to take me to court."

At the car we both stop to lean on it, I hate seeing Gab like this he is usually the fun guy, always playing pranks and meddling. But lately he has just been down and now I know why, I pat his back as we get in and I take him home.

Tomorrow I will go in to help him look for the paintings, to try and retrace Noah's steps. Since I own my own business I can take a day whenever I want to, my staff is more than capable of taking care of things for a day.

When I get home I sit down and give a nice sigh, I had been thinking about that mechanic all day.

I couldn't stop myself from doing it, even when I was at work and that is bad. He was a nice guy and I had even thought about taking my car back in. Pretending something is wrong with it just to see him again.

Thankfully, I stopped myself from doing anything stupid and I made get some work done. It took everything I had to finish the ad for that coffee shop, but it looked amazing.

Now that I am home I can't stop myself, I could tell even with his nice attitude he was one of those bad boys who always use to break my heart. But the love he showed his brother and how nice he was to Madison makes me think he is a good guy.

The next morning I head into the gallery and find Gab standing next to a painting of what looked like a frog kissing a soda bottle. I will never understand art, but since Gabriel and I have always been close I know a lot.

I used to come help out every day until he got it off the ground, so I know a lot of facts and artist I just don't understand how something's are considered art.

We spend an hour going over everything Noah had told him and what the truck looked like.

"I will retrace his steps and maybe someone has seen the truck." I tell him already, ready for his arguments.

"Castiel, no I got this." I take the paper and steer him toward the customers in the gallery, "You're tired Gab and you have customers here, let me do this for you please."

I am out the door before he can say another word and I know if we ever find them I will have juice in my wine bottle or a hot Asian girl telling me I really did win a million dollars. Gab is a big prankster but some of them don't make sense.

I head to the other gallery first, since that is where the painter was last. I am walking along the path Noah took to his car when I see a big red Ford pick-up like the one Noah put the paintings in.

However, I couldn't find a driver or the paintings, I am about to knock on some of the doors when my phone rings.

"Cas, baby we still on for dinner?" Jason, we had gone out a few times but it wasn't going anywhere.

"Jason, no sorry something came up, family stuff." I know it's not the most straight forward way to cancel dinner but I have no desire to go the theater again with him.

"Oh well maybe next time?"

I can hear some hope in his voice but I think we both know I am not going to call, I am about to tell him no when I see the kid from yesterday walking to the truck. "I will have to call you back Jason."

I hang up before he can say anything in response and quickly go over to the truck. Sammy, if I remember correctly was his name is putting crates and boxes in the back.

"Excuse me?" He turns as I stop to stand next to him, he is almost as tall as me and I am pretty tall.

"Hey, you're the guy from the shop?" Glad he remembers me it will make things easier, and I can't help but take a look around to if Dean is here too. I may take a second too long to look around because Sammy gives a slight cough.

"Sorry, but a man who was supposed to take some paintings to my brothers art gallery, put them in a truck that looks like this one."

He puts up the back up and turns toward me with a very confused face, "Why would he do that?"

"A very good question, instead of taking one at a time or getting some help he tried to carry them both by his self. And they were heavy so he put them both in the back of the truck, went to get his car and when he came back they were gone."

Giving a chuckle the kid walks toward the front of the truck, "I hope he was fired for that."

He opens the door and hops in, "I haven't seen any paintings but this is Dean's truck so I will ask him, what gallery is it?"

"Angel's Wings gallery across town." That causes Sammy to pause, "Really that is awesome gallery, I will talk to Dean about your paintings."

I give him my and Gabriel's cards and step back as he pulls out, I head back to my car and find myself thinking about Dean. I bet he is straight as they come too, man I would really like to ask him to dinner but I know I won't.

It takes me thirty minutes to finish Noah's path before I head back to the gallery, I find Gabriel locking up.

"So I found the truck it belong to the guy who fixed my car the other day, his brother was driving and said he hadn't seen the paintings but he would check with his brother and give us a call."

I can tell it makes him feel better to know I found something, "What about the other places he went?"

"No, I couldn't find anything, maybe Noah stole them?" I put the possibility out there because it could be true, but Gab is already shaking his head.

"No he isn't that clever and a horrible liar."

The next day I find myself at the gallery again when my phone rings, "Hello."

"Castiel, its Sam Winchester I have your paintings."

I Stand up and wave Gab over from his desk, "Really, where were they?"

I see Gabriel's eyes light up when he hears that.

"In the shop Dean didn't know what they were so he brought them in, he forgot about them when a few cars came in."

I can tell he is at the shop when I hear tools fall and someone yell out in pain, I can tell it's nothing serious when Sam just tells the yeller to 'suck it up'.

"I will be there in twenty minutes for them." We are already moving toward the door, Stella, Gabriel's floor manger takes over the floor as we leave. As much as I want to retrieve the paintings I find myself wanting to see Dean again.

Twenty minutes later we are pulling up to the shop, I can see Sammy behind the counter reading what looks to be a law book. "Sammy, do you have the paintings?"

He slowly looks up and meets my eyes, "Don't call me Sammy, its Sam." He opens the small door connecting the counters for us to walk through. I can see Gab is taken with Sam, but I am not sure if he is even legal.

"Sorry Sam, can I ask how old you are?"

We get to the back where some of the storage is kept and there they are the lost paintings leaning against the counter. "Twenty-one."

He look young but that would explain why he was reading thick law books; Gabriel inspects the painting as I talk to Sam.

"So do you work here?" He shakes his head no and helps Gab pick up the painting, both taking one they head out to the van placing them inside.

"No, but I come help out after class if I can or I pick things up for Dean, he doesn't want me to but he doesn't stop me either."

That statement confuses me and I ask him to explain, I can also tell my own brother is very interested too.

"Dean has been taking care of me a long time, so I want to help out at the shop and home. Dean wants me to study and I do a lot but he is my brother so I help out if someone calls out and things need to be picked up."

Sliding the door of the van closed a very nice looking Impala pulls up and the man on my mind gets out looking as good as ever. I play it cool I think and we share a hello. I can't stop myself from staring into his eyes.

"Good, you got those paintings or whatever." Sam rolls his eyes at the 'whatever' part.

"Gabriel nice to see you again, I don't know how your paintings ended up in my truck."

I forgot that they had meet before, when Gab broke down across the street and for some reason I feel jealous of my brother. "An employee of mine felt like your truck was the place to leave them while he went to get his car."

Dean laughs at that and gives us both a nod before going inside, messing up Sam's hair as he went. This just serves to get Sam mad as he fixes his hair; we say our goodbyes before getting into the van. As we pull out just as Dean exits the shop.

He hands Sam what looks like half or a sandwich and all is forgiven, I can tell they are close especially when Sam proceed to chase Dean around the parking lot after a comment I couldn't hear.

I can feel Gabriel's eyes on me but I look away, this is not a conversation I want to have with my brother. But I can tell it is one we will be and I plan to be completely indifferent, it's not likely Dean and I will ever be together.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

Thanks for reading chapter two hope you enjoyed it.

I


	3. Ready To Ask

Hello all, once again I do not own the show or the characters.

88888888888888888888888

I spend the next week avoiding Gab and I think he knows it. Sometimes it is like he just likes to mess with me.

Makes me think that I am winning a fight or I am better at something just to have him pull the rug out from under me. He has been better about it in the last couple of years and I am glad for it.

But after the third prank phone call and second time I found mayonnaise in my cream donuts I knew it was time to talk. I pull up to his house just before lunch, taking the take out of the passenger seat I make my way to the door.

I can see his neighbor is trying to get his attention again and I wave to her. She is always outside in her very small bikini when he is home.

I have seen her bundled up in clothes and then coming outside to tan as soon as he pulls up.

The door opens before I even reach the steps, giving me a smile he takes half of the bags from me.

"Cas, welcome to my humble home."

I roll my eyes at his back and sit down at his table; I can tell he is doing better since he got the paintings back. We begin to eat in silence and eye each other until finally I can't take it anymore.

"What?!"

""So what's up with you and Dean anyway?" I can tell he is leading up to something and it makes me a little nervous when he gets like that.

"Nothing." He stops mid chew and stares me down, "Nothing, he just fixed my car."

I stand up and throw away my trash trying to in some insane hope that he will drop it. It is a vain hope, I know but he will continue until I tell him everything. Even if I think I have nothing to say.

"Really? Because it sure looked like there was something going on."

Without turning around I can tell he is laughing at me, I turn and glare at him but it fails to make a difference. And I find myself deflating under his gaze and I sag before sitting back down.

I finally admit defeat, I have been thinking about Dean all week and I have been having some pretty frequent daydreams about him too. I know I should stop that he is straight for all I know and a bad boy too.

But I can't I guess why that is how I am always alone on my couch watching some sad chick flick after a break up. Until Gab shows up pulling me out of the house to a bar or a day trip somewhere and takes me mind away from it.

I look up at him and give him what he wants, "I don't know about him but he has been on my mind all week. He is really hot and has an amazing voice, but I bet he is straight. I know he probably has a girlfriend and everything."

I sound sad even to myself and I can tell Gab can tell to when he sits down next to me, hitting my shoulder before taking a deep breath.

"You won't know that until you talk to him, for all you know he is gay and single working his life away. I can tell you like him a lot too, maybe you should just try talking to him."

It sounds like a plan, I say to myself and I don't see the harm in just talking to him. But this is different for me, not like the other guys in my life. No I see something in him that I didn't see in anyone else and I see a future with him.

"Sure, I cold so that but how do I go about it he is a mechanic I can't just keep taking my car in. That would look weird and I don't think he goes anywhere else, not according to his brother."

Gab thinks about that for a moment and so do I, finally we both decide to do some recon as it were.

I need to get to work to finish my latest account; I take my time going to the door. Gab and I haven't always gotten along but he is the one person who knows me better than I know myself. I stop at the door and lean back on it.

"I don't know Gab maybe I need to stop looking for forever and settle for now."

That is what he is always telling me 'live in the now' or 'don't wait for someone when you can be anyone'. I can tell he doesn't like where my mind has gone when he steps in front of me and looks me square in the eye.

"Cas, don't sell yourself short. You deserve all that forever and love that you are looking for and I know I say otherwise but you can have that."

I nod sometimes I just need to hear it, I open the door and stop in my tracks there is Dean driving by in his car. Sam is in the seat next to him and they are laughing, they go right on by I don't think they even saw us.

It is them driving by that makes up my mind, I am not going to know anything until I talk to him. I wave goodbye to Gab and head to work. I spend all day thinking about Dean and finally decided to go to the shop and ask him out.

Why spend all this time playing games and letting myself think there might be a chance when there isn't. I will walk in there and ask to speak to him privately and just come out with it.

When I get there I can see him standing at the counter looking over some papers. And he is along, at least there is that.

I am nervous, I called Gab before I drove over to tell him my plan, he always did approve of the direct approach. I open the door and the little bell over the door rings making him look up. He has a confused smile on his face as I move to the counter.

"Car broken again?" Wow he looks really good.

"No, there is something I wanted to ask you and I felt it best to just come out and ask. So I drove here and came in to ask and…."

I can tell I am rambling and it will get worse if I don't stop, it always happens when I am nervous. He just smiles bigger at me and leans down on the counter in a very casual way. Like he has done it may times to speak to his customers.

Man, I am even rambling in my head. "Okay, so what did you want to ask me?"

I can see he is waiting for me to speak and I am not sure how to ask, flexing my hands I give myself a shake.

"Yes, I was wondering if you like Italian food?" Well, it is a start at least even if I didn't ask him out right like I had planned.

"Sure." Okay not much of an answer and he is looking at me like I am a little crazy. I am about to ask him out when the bell rings behind me, signaling a new occupant to the room. "Sammy perfect timing, can you find me the number for that angry lady?"

"Sure, it is in the books." Sam doesn't need to be told who the angry lady is because he moves to the back of the store with no argument to find the number. Before he does he flips the open sign to close and gives me a nod.

Not finding it odd I am here at all. "So, did you need anything else?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted…" There is a knock on the door I turn to see a pretty young lady holding a cake box. Dean opens the door and spends a long minute talking to her, she is pretty and tall and flirting with Dean.

And I see that I am being silly and I need to leave. Dean shuts the door and sets the cake on the counter before turning to me. "So you were saying."

I look into his deep eyes before blurting out my intentions. "Yes, I had planned to ask you out on a date. There is a nice Italian place on the other side of town that is really good. But now I can see I am being stupid and I apologize for my interrupting your evening."

I turn and leave right after not giving him a chance to say anything in response. As I get into my car I see Sam come out of the back and say something to Dean.

Once I get home I have to calm myself down and spend a good hour on my treadmill before I can think about what happened. Man that went worse than I could have ever imagined in my entire life.

My phone rings and I see Gab's name pop onto the screen so I ignore it. I have no desire to talk to him right now; I will go to the gallery tomorrow.

I walk in the gallery to see Gab in his office, as I enter he leans back in his chair to take me in. "So he said no?"

I rub my eyes hard, "Well I almost asked him when I freaked out and just told him I had planned to ask him out but it was a bad idea and then left before he could respond."

I can tell he doesn't understand when he raises an eyebrow at me but before I could explain Joanne comes into the room.

"Excuse me but there is a visitor here for you."

Gab and I exchange a look no one comes to the gallery to see me. But both make our way to the floor to see Dean and Sam standing in front of some painting. I am confused as to why he is here and I share a look with Gab before I go over.

He sees me coming and meets me half way. "So you left before I could tell you yes to dinner, but Sam said he knew where the gallery was."

"Yeah, sorry about that, did you enjoy your cake?"

I can tell he is a little confused before he remembers the girl at the door, "Yeah, it was a cake for Madison it is her birthday today."

"Sam really wanted to see the gallery too, but next time you ask me out try to give me a little time to answer you okay?"

I am shocked to say the least and just nod, he smiles at me before turning around and grabbing Sam by the jacket and pulling him out. "So pick me up at 7 Friday at the shop?" He yells over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Is all I got out and he just gives me another smile before walking out.

"I like him." Gab tells me before returning to work and I smile at him yes I do believe I like him to. Friday can't come soon enough for me. I am very surprised he came to the gallery but I am very glad he did.

777777777777777777777

Sorry it is a little short but I wanted their date in one chapter hope you like it.


	4. Dinner Time

Hello all. I once again do not own the show Supernatural or the characters.

8888888888888888888

I am nervous about my date with Dean this Friday and its starting to show. I have gone on dates before with guys too but none of them are like Dean.

He is one of those bad boys who takes care of everyone around him and is full of love and kindness. I spent the entire week since the gallery feeling great and happy that I finally got a date with Dean. It might not have been exactly like I planned but still.

So on Thursday night when I find myself in front of my closet I start to feel nervous. I want to make a nice impression but I am at a loss on what to wear. Should I go casual with jeans and a polo, after all Dean seems like a casual guy.

But then again this is a nice restaurant we are going to, so I would need a suit or tux maybe. I wonder if Dean knows what kind of restaurant it is.

Maybe I should call him just to ask, yeah that's what I will do and I won't feel weird because we will be in the same kind of attire.

Picking up my phone I wait for it to ring and I can't help but smile, Dean and I have been talking on the phone every night. He is an awesome person with a great voice, and I am so lost in thought I don't hear him pick up until he calls my name several times.

"Oh sorry Dean I was lost in thought I guess."

"No problem, so what's up?" I can hear clinking in the background and engines. I feel bad now; he has a very successful business as a mechanic. I should have waited to call but as it is already seven and I thought he was at home.

"Nothing I was just thinking about tomorrow and I couldn't decide what to wear."

I can hear him laughing and feel a little better about calling. "Are you still at the shop?"

"Yeah I had a couple extra cars come in with problems that could be fixed today. Why make my customers wait tomorrow when I could do it today, I just finished the last one."

I smile at that because it is Dean all the way, he will stay later just to fix a small problem instead of making them wait. We talk some more as he closes down the shop, by the time he closes, goes to his car and starts to drive home it had been over an hour.

I find myself lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling, I can't think of a better way to spend my time. "So tomorrow how about you wear that suit you wore the first time you came into my shop. You looked pretty hot in it if I remember correctly."

How did I forget about that? That was the whole reason I called him was to find out what he was wearing. But it is the fact he thought I looked hot that really got my attention, "You thought I was hot that first day?"

"Yeah, why do you think I came out to talk to you instead of having Madison do it?"

That makes me laugh, telling him goodnight I hand up feeling even better now that I know what to wear.

Friday at seven I find myself pulling up to the shop to find it with minimal lights on and man am I nervous again. What if our date doesn't go well? What if he breaks my heart? No I really like him and we are going to have a great time.

I make my way to the door still feeling very nervous; I can see Sam inside reading a giant law book again. Man is that all the kid ever does, reading law books and sit at the shop to do it.

When I pull the door open the bell rings alerting Sam to my arrival, "Sam."

"Hey Cas, Dean is almost done." I nod making sure I look casual but on the inside I am sweating like a pig.

"Okay Sammy, just lock up behind you and if you scratch my car bad things will happen to you am I clear?" I almost stop breathing when I see Dean come out from the back of the shop; he looks amazing in a black suit with an equally black tie.

I see Sam roll his eyes as he begins to pack up his things, "Yes Dean I got it the first five times you threatened my life."

"Hey Cas." Cas, I love how he calls me that. "Hi Dean you look great."

And he does I can't stop myself from looking my over again. "Thanks." We both head out to my car slowly and when I open the door for him he just smiles at me, making my heart skip.

We talk about the shop and my business on the way to the restaurant, I thought talking to him in person would be hard but it's not. It is just like when we talk on the phone and I find I really love this already. Whatever it is, Dean looks great I find myself looking over at him many times.

"So when we park are you going to open my door again?" I can hear a laugh in his voice when he asked.

"Yes I do plan too." I smile at him as we pull into a spot right in front. Dean doesn't move from his seat until I open the door giving me a smirk when he gets out close to me. "Thanks."

When he doesn't move to step away I wrap my free arm around his waist pulling him closer, his eyes open just a little bit more. When our chests are touching I close the door with my other arm and return his previous smile.

I take his hand and gently pull him toward the door; he regains his composure as I open the door. The nice hostess leads us directly to our booth in the back, nice and private too. I notice the way she gives us both flirty smiles and leans way over to give us our menus.

I am sure Dean, notices too but his eyes never wonder and he just smiles at me once she finally leaves. "I really like this place." Why am I even surprised he has been here before. "You have been here before?"

"Yeah, when Sammy graduated and decided he wanted to go to law school, it was a just the two of us. It's not something we get to do often anymore." After that we move on to other topics, only stopping to order our food.

I got the steak with mushrooms and red gravy I have seen before but looks good and Dean got a chicken pasta with baby tomatoes and garlic. When I ask him about his choice of dinner he just laughs at my confusion.

"Sammy made my promise to try it next time I came here."

That statement brings the conversation to Sam and his law books. "So he is going to be a lawyer, I was wondering about that. He was always reading a law book of some kind every time I saw him."

"Yeah, he is smart and I have to say I am really proud of him. When our parents died it was just the two of us and I made sure he got what he needed."

By the time we got to dessert I was having the best date ever, I couldn't stop laughing as he told me a story from when he was in high school. "So then I ran in to the first classroom that wasn't lock and it happened to be the girls sewing club."

When he stops to take a drink I find myself staring at his lips, "And I couldn't tell them I had just put shaving cream in the principal's car and that the can had exploded. So I said 'sorry I'm late' and sat down."

It took me a moment to stop laughing, "So you did what? You joined the sewing club?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you I can sew anything, I have mad skill in that department. Not to mention all my friends thought it was so cool, they thought I had deliberately joined so that I was in a club full of girls."

Wow Dean was wild in school unlike me who was the straight A student, who never got into trouble. "So did they know you were gay?"

I see his whole body shift form care free and fun to straight and guarded, "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

Taking a moment to collect himself he lets out a deep breath. "No, not at the time but in senior year I met this guy. Not from around here and he was nice, good looking and interested in me. We went out a few times I had a lot of fun with him."

"Until about three months from graduation, he said he wanted to come out and wanted me to do it too. I was reluctant but I thought I loved him and that my friends would understand and accept it too."

I can already tell this story is not going to end well and I regret asking in the first place. I guess I had it in my mind that nothing bad happened to Dean and that he was one of those guys that had it all. Man I see now how wrong I was and wish I could take my question back.

"So I told them and it went downhill fast, it turns out that guy I had been seeing was doing it on a bet with my best friend. He told them everything and had pictures of us together, so when I told him he made fun of me."

"And made everyone think I was different that there was something wrong with me for being gay." I am shocked and angry and at what I just heard. I want to find that guy and beat him up, how can someone who calls you a friend do that.

"When Sammy found out I was okay, he supported me and helped me get through those last two months, we moved after that. Sam went to a different school and I opened the shop, I try not to let it get to me."

"Wow I don't know what to say." He just smiles and changes the subject. We enjoy the rest of dinner and when we leave I open the car door for him again, earning me an eye roll.

I pull up to a park, "So how about a walk?" man I am nervous again. He nods and we get out of the car to enjoy and nice walk. We talk about everything we missed at dinner and during the week. And I find myself wanting to drag our date out some more.

Finally we make our way back to my car, Dean's leans up against the door as I stand in front of him. I plan to tell him I had a great time but he grabs my jacket and pulls me in for a kiss, and man what a kiss it was.

I am breathless when we separate but I am happy too, "Hi." Was all I could think to say when I looked into his eyes, "Hi."

After kissing for a while I finally mange to get him back into the car to take him home. I know its cheesy but I walk him to the door anyway, I can tell he is thinking the same things when he takes my hand laughing,

I pull him into a kiss this time when we reach his door and it feels like it lasts forever, or it would have if we hadn't heard a cough from the house. We both stop to see Sam standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"It's after midnight." Is all he says and I don't know why but I feel bad like I was keeping Dean out past his bed time. That changes when Dean reaches out pushing Sam into the house following to make sure he goes.

Turning back to me he smiles, "I had a great time."

"Me too, I will call you later?"

As an answer he pills me into a kiss, he closes the door as I leave smiling.

7777777777777777777777777777 7

Done what a nice date. Peace out.


	5. Brothers At Lunch

Hello it that time again, one more time I do not own Supernatural or the super awesome characters. I wanted to thank everyone for the awesome reviews I am glad you like it.

4444444444444444444444444

I was floating on cloud nine the next day when I got ready for work. I haven't had that much fun on a date in a long time and I know it all has to do with Dean. After I dropped him off I slowly made my way home, I was thinking about him the whole time.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face and it has been there ever since, I make my way into my office to get some work done around nine. So I spend the next several hours working and making calls, still on the happy cloud.

It is just after one when I get a call from Gab wanting me to come to the gallery for lunch. One I save what I have been working on, I make my way to the gallery.

"Gab?" I see him as he turns toward me and waves me into his office as he finishes talking to the couple about what looks like an apple sitting on macaroni covered in blue paint.

I am sitting in his office for about ten minutes when he finally comes in. "I can't believe you consider that art."

He just laughs at me and sits down, "Art is in the eye of the customer willing to pay for it. So what do you want to eat?" I am not that hungry as I had a brunch meeting with a client but Gab is acting weird now.

"Anything is good for me." He nods like I made the best decision ever and I am suspicious instantly, Gab tends to have a slightly different attitude when he is up to something, like he is just an innocent party that just happens to be there if something happens.

"Did you have a place in mind?" As we make our way to the door and get in my car, how I find myself always driving is beyond me.

"Yeah, it's down the street from the school." School? The only school is the collage but Gab does tend to find the new places, so I don't think any more about that.

We talk on the way over and get their just as Gab brings up my date with Dean, I should have seen it coming. Gab distracting me from my suspicion so I didn't see what was coming, but I let myself get distracted and tell him all about my date.

"It was great and I think we will be doing it again." He gives me a look, "What?" I ask when he just stares at me. "That's it? What happened, come on give me some details I know you want to tell me."

I sigh I do want to tell him, he is my big brother after all but what I say can be used at a later date to cause me discomfort later.

"Well. I picked him and opened his door which he found funny but let me do it anyway. We talked about his shop and why he moved here, his brother and Sam going to law school. We spent hours at the restaurant talking and having fun."

I find that I am smiling as I tell him what happened and I can't wait to do it again. I should call Dean later and ask him if he wants to go to the movies or something.

"After dinner I drove us to the park and we had a long walk." I had planned to leave it there after all Gab doesn't need to know everything about my date with Dean.

"Oh come on, you're just going to leave me hanging I know you did not end your date at the park." Gab tells me thanking the waitress as she refills our drinks.

"Fine, we had a long kiss at the car and again when I finally dropped him off after midnight. It would have lasted longer but Sam opened the door, Dean pushed him into the house and we said goodnight."

"Sounds like a great time I am glad you had fun." I nod but my thoughts take to what Dean said about coming out in school. And I feel angry at these former friends of his and very much wish Dean had better it shouldn't be like that.

"Cas?"

I look up at Gab and realize I had let my thoughts show but he is my best friend and brother who else can I tell.

"You know how I can out to you?" I know I shouldn't tell him about Dean's story but I find I need him to talk some sense into me.

"Yeah, I was at home working the cabinets and you came in and sat down at the table. When I asked you what was wrong you told me that you broke up with that girl and you were gay. She didn't take it well and yelled at you."

Yup that was it but Gab telling me it was alright and she didn't matter anyway helped a lot. And so did his support from that day forward, I have never felt like I needed to hide after that day.

"At dinner with Dean he told me how he came out and I got so angry, it wasn't like me it was so much worse."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asks me and I do but he can't tell anyone and he agrees.

"He said he was going out with this guy from out of town and after a few months this guy wanted to come out. Dean agreed to do it because he thought he was in love but it turned out to be a big joke. The guy had a bet going with Dean's best friend and when Dean comes out to him he made fun of him."

Gab look angry too but I am not finished yet, "The guy had pictures of them together and told this friend everything they said and did. He then proceeded to make fun of him and turned everyone against him, luckily he had Sam and after graduation they moved here."

I feel better about it and I am glad I told Gab he will understand and keep it to his self. "That is wrong but it is also in the past and there is nothing you can do about it." I nod because I know it is true.

I am about to suggest getting back to the office when Gab shares a suggestion. "Look bro. I love you I do but I also know you. I guessing you plan to call Dean later and ask him out again but I was thinking you should do it in person."

I stare at him for a solid minute before he takes my arm and pushes me out onto the street. As we make our way away from my car and toward the end of the street I speak. "Where are we going Gab and let go of my arm?"

I yank my arm away as Dean's shop comes into view, "So this is why you wanted to come here?" He gives me a deep eye roll that screams duh. I am starting to get nervous as we approach the shop and I don't know what to say.

What if he didn't want to talk to me at work or was planning to call later and I just ruined his plans. "Stop over thinking this Cas." I take in a deep breath as I open the door to the familiar bell above my head.

I see Madison sitting behind the counter and a little girl standing in front of a kneeling Dean who just smiles as he sees me.

"Thanks Mr. Dean." The little girl says as she hugs him and runs back to her mom, "No problem, have a safe trip." The mom tells Dean thanks and takes the little girl out to the waiting car as she waves back at Dean.

Dean makes his way over to me and I find myself matching his smile, he is one awesome guy and hot too. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I umm…well…. Gab." Why am I stuttering I have never done that before, maybe because Gab is standing right behind me and I am not sure what I want to say to him? I can tell he is confused but before he can speak Gab buts in.

"Hey Dean, Cas and I were just having some lunch when the topic of your date came up. And my dear brothers hope of repeating it and as he is completely unable to do it himself I will ask instead. Want to go with Gab to my opening tomorrow?"

I will kill him, slowly and with lots of pain I can't believe he just did that. And he is smiling too, oh I am going to get him back for this and considering I was planning on asking him myself just makes it worse. Dean properly thinks I am an idiot who has to have his big brother get dates for me.

After glaring at my brother I turn to look at Dean who looks amused and is laughing lightly. I find I like that sound and if I have it my way I will be hearing it a lot.

"I was getting to that but yes." Wow that was so much better, not man I need help.

Still laughing Dean signs some paper work for Madison who also looks very amused. "Art galleries and art for that matter isn't really my thing, not like Sam dude lives for it." I feel disappointed and sad Dean doesn't want to go with me to Gab's gallery.

I can see Gabriel out of the corner of my eye get tense at Dean's words and I know disappointment shows on my own. "However, if I get dinner and my door opened for my I think I can be persuaded."

At that I smile as I finally look at Dean who is leaning on the counter with a grin on his face. Man I really want to kiss those grin right off his face, "I think I can arrange that." I love how he is putting the opening his door out there. I know he can open his own door but I want to do it and I am glad he accepts that, Gabriel laughs too just as Sam walks in the door.

"What's so funny?" Sam asks as he stops next to me, he is carrying his backpack and looking tired. "Nothing you heading home?"

Sam nods as he yawns and Dean gets a look on his face for a second. "Yeah I am so tired I need to sleep or I will crash during my final."

He is about to leave again but first he says hi to Gab and I, then Madison before turning for the door. "Hey Sam take the Impala and don't give me that look if you walk you will fall out on the road I will get a ride home."

His tone leaves no room for argument but Sam looks like he will anyway. "I will come back and give Dean a ride." That seems to make Sam feel better as he nods and takes the keys from Dean.

Once Sam leaves I look back at Dean when I hear Gabriel tell me he will be outside. "Thanks for the ride tonight." He walks up to me and I find I am once again staring at him lips. "Whatever makes Sam feel better."

Dean has some nice eyes, I feel Dean lean into me and I close my eyes for the kiss I know is coming. And it is amazing, just as amazing as last night and I hope it will be just as good tomight. I pull away as we are in Dean's shop and someone can just walk in.

Madison has already gotten an eye full as it is. "I will see you tonight, maybe we can grab a bit before I take you home?" I whisper into his eye and I hear him chuckle as he gives me a quick kiss on the lips before going behind the counter.

"Sure, I close at 6."

Yeah I can easily fall in love with this man.

666666666666666666666666

Wow time again hope you enjoyed it.


	6. The End

Hello again everyone. I do not own Supernatural or the super awesome characters. I have decided to bring this story to a close, it just felt like it was beginning to drag on and every story needs an ending. So I made a little epilogue to go with it.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed and fav/alerted this story. I really appreciated it, I feel like I don't do the Supernatural characters very well and am going to focus on my other stories for right now. And now let us begin.

0000000000000000000000000000

Epilogue- Four years down the road

I am really nervous and excited at the same time, how is that even possible. I look around the gallery to find my boyfriend Dean standing across the room talking to Gab and since that is always a bad idea I decide to make my way over.

Gab has thrown a nice party every year for the last four years on this date, the day that i….okay he asked for me. Anyway, I asked Dean to his gallery party and we have been together ever since.

It was awkward and nerve racking showing up to the gallery with Dean, I was worried he would hate it. But it went really well and we had a great time, and now Gab feels the need to do one every year and make us come.

There are things I really rather be doing with my boyfriend and being here is not one of them. I slowly make my way across the room, stopping to say hello and offering my opinion. In the most brotherly way possible, since I do not like most of this stuff.

I finally reach Dean and Gab talking about a piece that Gab had just sold, it was a very nice scene. I guess the best way to describe it would be to say, it looked like a dust storm. But with the sun's rays shining through and beautiful fall leafs circling it.

"Yes, I sold it yesterday."

"That was a good one; I actually knew what it was and wasn't thinking bad things about it." At that I have to give a chuckle alerting Dean to my presence behind him. He turns and glares at me as I slide my arm around his waist, giving him a quick kiss.

"And what bad things were you thinking about my brother's art?" I can see Gab is trying not to laugh as he stands with us.

"Well, you know that one painting of the shoe?" He gives me an innocent look as I try and recall the painting, after a moment it finally comes to me.

"The one that was done in crayon and then doused with sparkles?" I remember it well, I thought it was never going to be sold but it was and for a lot of money too.

"I wanted to set it on fire after ripping slowly apart with a knife." He says it with such force that both Gab and I look around to make sure everything is in its place. Making a mental note to not leave Dean alone for the rest of the night.

"Well, okay then I must go mingle, try not to burn anything." And with a wave he is gone and I am thankfully alone with Dean.

I see out of the corner of my eye a man dressed very nicely looking Dean over and I must say I do not like it. "Cass, would you stop it."

Dean is rolling his eyes as he grabs my hand and pulls me away toward the side of the gallery form where I just came. "Stop what?" My eyes linger on Dean's jeans as he moves ahead of me.

"Glaring at every guy looking me over, I don't do it when they look you over. And since I am taking you home with me I think you can be nice."

We stop right outside of Gab's office and lean against the wall, I look deep in Dean's eyes as I lean in for a kiss. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Laughing at me he gives me another quick kiss, "So when does Sam come home?"

Dean has been kinda depressed since Sam went to Stanford, only coming home on holidays. Even though he calls all the time Dean has not been the happiest person, sometimes I think he just doesn't know how to do anything but care for someone.

"Friday, it will be nice having him back for a little while." As we stand there I think I want to be alone with my boyfriend. Since he is now in a sad mood now is as good of a time as any to make our escape.

"Why don't you go grab our coats?"

When he smiles at me I know I made the right choice, pushing him toward the door I make my way to Gab. If I don't tell him we are leaving he will call our cell phones repeatedly until we answer, and I guarantee he knew exactly what he was interrupting.

"We are leaving I will see you tomorrow."

"Cool and one more thing before you go. That painting Dean liked I brought if from myself to give to him for his birthday." I am stunned that he would do that and at the same time I really don't know why I would be.

"That was nice of you." He smiles as he walks me to the door, "Yeah, well he is family and he is right it was one of the better pieces. I could tell he really liked it and with Sam coming home for his birthday it seemed like a good idea."

I give him a hug as I reach the door finding Dean waiting on the other side. "How about a walk?"

"I like that idea." We drive to the park we went to on our first date, sometimes we just walk around the park to clear our heads. Sometimes we just like to visit the spot of one of our better kisses and I always think about it here.

We take the long way around holding hands and quietly talking about this and that. I moved in to Dean's house after two years of dating, it was after I had spent the night for a solid two weeks that Dean brought it up.

Telling me I might as well move in as I was there all the time and he hated it when I slept at my apartment. With Sam about to go to away for school it seemed like a great choice and it was.

I loved waking up together seeing each other before work and having a place where we would both be. And now after four years together I can't imagine living anywhere else.

"What are you thinking about Cass?" I am pulled put out of my thoughts by Dean and I can't stop myself from smiling.

"You and us, and how much I love you."

Shaking his head he stops moving any further and gives me a deep kiss, before we continue walking. "Since Sam is showing up on my birthday I thought we could celebrate just the two of us the day before."

A brilliant idea if I do say so myself, with Sam coming home and Gab giving him that painting it is going to be a pretty good day. And it will be even better later that night, I put the hand not holding Dean's in my pocket and feel the ring.

After four years together I think it is time to make him officially my husband. I still have this feeling that one day he is going to wake up and not want to be with me anymore. But those are less and less, I couldn't love someone more.

"Let's go home." Dean tells me as we finally see the Impala in the parking lot. I open his door for him earning a kiss as thanks and getting in the passenger side, as we make our way home I let my thoughts wonder.

To that day all those years ago when my car started making noises and the first time I saw him. To our date and everything in between and this weekend it will only get better.

88888888888888888888888888888

I know I know it must be a curse when I end a series I seem to leave the last chapter short I don't know why. Blah. And I don't know anything about art I just thought up the painting I have no idea if that would look good or be art. Thanks for reading hope it didn't completely suck.


End file.
